Appliance lid hinge assemblies that operatively connect a cover or lid to a body must provide the desired operational characteristics and durability while fitting into a confined space that often has an irregular shape. Furthermore, these hinge assemblies are subjected to heavy use, temperature variations, moisture, vibrations, and other harsh operating conditions, and are nonetheless expected to last for many years without requiring maintenance or repair.
Furthermore, consumers expect appliance lids to have a certain “feel” during opening and closing. For example, the appliance lid must be self-supporting when located in an opened position, even when the lid cannot be opened fully to 90 degrees or more due to an overhead obstruction. Consumers also often desire that the lid counterbalances in a partially opened position such that it will remain stationary without user manual support when partially opened, and consumers desire that the force required to open the lid not be excessive to accommodate people with limited strength or dexterity. In addition, it is becoming increasingly desirable by many consumers for such appliance lids to exhibit a soft-close or slow-close characteristic in which the lid closes in a slow, controlled manner even when the lid is allowed to close under its own weight by force of gravity.